Broken Mirrors
by ButterflyBabe97
Summary: A story about a girl named, Misty Cooper. She falls in love with a  rockstar, known as the dashing badboy, Cody Rhodes. Here's her fairytale love  story, but with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone here's my new story. This time it's about Cody Rhodes and Misty Cooper (My OC). It's two kids in love, but with a twist. I hope you enjoy it, because I've spent all day working on it. Please review, I always love the feedback from you guys.

* * *

><p>When, I was a little girl I always wanted to be a princess. I always wanted to find my prince charming, and live a fairytale ending. It was all I ever wanted, just to live a happy life. But, my life turned from good to worse. My mom, my sister, and I lost my dad, from a heart attack. After, that I became closed up from everyone. I lost all my friends, because I wouldn't talk to them. My life was miserable. That all changed when my mom hit the lottery. Me, my mom, and sister moved from Brooklyn, New York to Malibu, California. My mom opened up three hair salons, that was made popular by the media and celebrities. It also made us the most talked about family since the Hiltons.<p>

Since, we were getting all this attention from everyone, we decided to take advantage of this opportunity. My sister and I started a modeling career, and my mom became a famous hairstylist. The money for modeling is great, and gets me alot of good opportunities. I meet alot of different celebrities and famous photographers. But with all that comes with craziness. I started hanging out with a crowd, that was wild and loved to party. Which cause me to be named, by paparazzi and the magazines,"The Wild Child of Malibu." I've either been in the spotlight for being a hard partier, instead of modeling. But, all that changed when I met Cody.

Cody Rhodes was known by paparazzi and the magazines as,"The Dashing Bad Boy of Malibu." He was most known for being in a band called the,"Stepping Stones." Cody was well known for his bad boy ways and having numerous run-ins with the law. I met him at one of the parties I was attending, and we fell in love instantly. It's like when we were together we were the only two people in the room. Everything about Cody pulled me in the way he talked, smiled, his laughed, and his wonderful blue eyes.

With Cody partying is taken to a whole different level. With him partying is drugs, sex, rock and roll. His partying made look like I was partying with three year olds.

Well now you guys know the beginning, lets get on with the story.

* * *

><p>I was laying in my bed sleeping, when I was being shaked. I groan, and rolled over, ignoring the person.<p>

"MISTY!WAKE UP!", my younger sister, Stacy yelled.

I groaned and yelled back."WHAT!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips, then she hand me the phone."It's Cody."

I smiled, god I love him. I took the phone from her, and watched her skip off to her room."Hello." I said trying to sound cute, but failed miserably.

"Hey, did I wake you up or something?"

"No, I was just resting my eyes. I was drifting in and out of sleep. That party was crazy, last night."

He laughed."Yeah, tell me about it. Did you see the guy falling down the stairs drunk?"

I laughed also."Yeah, that was kinda funny. But, I feel he could've hurt himself."

"Anyway, I was just calling to see if you wanted to come over?" Cody asked

"Ummm, yeah I would love to!"

"Okay, see you later."

I hung up the phone, with a huge smile on my face. I so loved Cody with all my heart. He is the best boyfriend ever! Well, he's my first and only boyfriend, but still he is amazing!

I got out of bed and got ready. I took me a shower and brushed my teeth. I brushed my long dark red, put mascara on my long eyelashes. Put eyeliner around my light-green eyes. I also put on blood red lipstick. Put on a black and white stripe crop top, black skinny jeans, and red converse shoes.

I ran downstairs, all happy and smiley until my mom stopped me in my tracks.

My mom looked me over and asked,"So, what are you getting all dressed up for."

I thought of a believeable lie. "Oh, I uh...I'm going to go meet some friends."

"Or our going out to meet Cody?"

Incase you haven't noticed by now, my mom doesn't like Cody. At all.

I whined."Mommy, why don't you like him? He's sweet, funny, and caring. Also, he treats me with respect."

"I don't like him, because he isn't good for you. I don't want you dating anyone with a criminal record."

"Mom, Cody's changed. He isn't like his old self, which great!" I'm so lying to my mom right, now. Cody haven't changed one bit.

"Okay, you know what I don't have the time to argue with you. I'm already late for a hair appointment. Just go, but don't get into any trouble!"

"Yay! Mom, I owe you one." I said running out the front door, and into my car.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?", Cody asked, giving me a quick peck on the lips. I finally got to Cody's apartment, after being stuck in traffic for two hours.<p>

I sat down on his couch, and watch him straightening up his apartment. "Sorry, baby. I was stuck in traffic. Wow, this place is a complete dump. Do you need help?"

"Yes, please." I got up and started helping Cody clean his apartment. Everything was going fine until I find this huge pair of underwear behind the couch. I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?", Cody asked me

I through the pair of underwear at him, and he totally freaked out.

"What the hell, Misty?"

I bust out laughing. "I'm sorry, but who's underwear is those?"

"You remember that girl from the party, last night?"

"Yep."

"Well, there you go."

"Oh my god, ewww!"

Cody walked over towards me, and pulled me close to him. "You thought they were mine or something?"

"No, you don't seem like the guy that wears those kind of underwear."

He smirked and leaned in and kissed me. "Smart answer."

For the rest of the day Cody and I just sat in his apartment chilled.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It's alittle bit of drama in this chapter, but trust me it's more to come. Please review, I love feedback.

* * *

><p>Day turned into night and I was still at Cody's house. I was helping him set up for his party, that will take place in a few minutes. I knew my mom would have a fit, if she knew that I was attending another one of Cody's parties, because last night I came home drunk (with help from Cody, of course). But I didn't care, I'm 18 which makes me an adult. My mom said Cody is a bad influence on me, but I don't see it. A knock on the door interrupt my thoughts, I walked towards the door and answered it. Then, a sea of people came rushing into the apartment.<p>

"LET THE PARTYING BEGIN!", Someone shouted over the loud music.

Everyone was dancing and partying. It was the best party so far. The music was great. It was a pretty wild party, but I loved every minute of it. I was having fun dancing with Cody, when this guy came to him and whispered something into his ear.

"Will you get me a drink? I'll be in the back room." That was all Cody had said before he went to the back room. I sighed and did what was asked of me. I got him a beer and went to the back room. I walked into the room, and gasped. I'm watching my boyfriend shoot heroin in his veins. Now I knew what my mom mean't. I sat the beer down on the table and walked out. I walked out of the apartment, and into the hallway. I slid down the wall crying. Maybe I was hellucinating, I know Cody isn't that crazy to try that stuff. I know about his past experience with drugs, but I thought he was going to leave all the stuff behind.

I was still crying when I heard a door open and close. I looked up and saw that it was Cody.

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"What took you so long to come out here, you had to finish you fix or something?", I asked him with an attitude.

"No, I wanted to give you time to calm down."

"How in the world can someone calm down from seeing their boyfriend from doing drugs?"

"Okay, maybe that sounded kind of stupid."

"Ya', think?" I asked sarcastically.

Cody sighed. "Come on, Misty, cut me some slack here. We've been together for 2 years, I've screwed up plenty of times. You still love me, right?"

"Of course, I still love and I will never stop. And yeah I've know you screwed up plenty of times, but never like this. You're messing with a drug that killed millions. I don't want to lose you, I love you so much, Cody." As I was talking, I felt Cody bury his face into my neck.

He planted soft kisses on my neck and said,"You want lose me."

"Promise me, then."

Cody looked me straight into my eyes, and kissed me on the lips. "I promise."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you, Misty! I raised you better than that. Ever since you met Cody you've been out of control!" It was 4 in the morning. I was just getting in from the party, when my mom started to throw a fit. But it wasn't, because I was drunk. It was because I had hickey's all over my neck. After me and Cody's little argument, we "made up" if you know what I mean.<p>

"Mom, relax we were safe. Plus, we were responsible."

"It could have broken, then you'll end up pregnant!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Trust me mother, I won't end up like you!"

By now my mom was livid. "GO TO YOUR ROOM YOUNG LADY, NOW!"

I got up and walked upstairs. When I got upstairs, I slammed my bedroom door shut. I sat down on my bed and sighed. I hate how she does that. She just doesn't understand. I love Cody and Cody loves me. Yeah, he's somewhat of a screw up, but I don't care. He means everything to me, he is the only guy that gets me. That I have a strong connection without pretending.. Cody and I grew up with a kind of similar background. His father and mother got a divorce when he was 12. He started hanging out with the wrong people, while his mom just gave up on him. I guess she just got tired of the police coming to her doorstep every day.

I was still thinking, when my sister came in crying.

"Why are you crying?", I asked her

She sniffled. "Are you and mommy done fighting?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "Yeah, we are. Trust me she'll get over it by morning."

"Do you really love Cody that much to go against mom?"

"I love him so much, that I'll go against anything. When, you get older Stacy you'll understand."

"Can I sleep in here?"

"Sure, Stacy. I have to get to bed myself." And with that we went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, everyone here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please, review this story. This chapter is shocking. Misty pictures and stuff is on my profile.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, I missed you!" I told Cody as he walked into my bedroom. It was the afternoon. My little sister, Stacy let him the house. I know what you guys are thinking what about my mom, well she won't be here for another 3 hours. So, now I have Cody here all to myself.<p>

My sister walked in. "What do you want me to do?"

"All I want you to do is look out for mom, okay?"

"Okay!" Stacy said walking away.

"So, how was your day today?" I asked Cody.

"Stressful, I needed to see you. You look like you've been crying."

"I have my mom and I got into another."

Cody grabbed me so I layed down with him on the bed. "About?"

I layed my head on his chest."You."

"What did I do this time?"

"You left hickeys all over my neck. She said you could've got me pregnant."

"But, we used protection."

I looked up into his blue eyes. "Try telling her that. She totally freaked out. She told me that ever since I met you, I've been out of control. But that's not true. You were just the person to break me out of my shell since my dad died. Thank you"

He looked down at me and smiled. "You're welcome I feel flatter. I'm also sorry, it seem like ever since we got together, I've been causing problems between you and your mom. It seems like you two fight about me all the time."

"It's not your fault, Cody. It's just my mom, tries to control my life."

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Move in with me."

"WHAT! Are you crazy, my mom will kill me! Then she'll try to murder you! No, no way!"

"At least you two will stop fight. Plus, it will give us practice for the future."

"Like?"

"When, we get married and have kids, and stuff."

"Awww, Cody you want to marry me and have with me?" I leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Yeah, but in the future though."

"Duh, of course!"

"So what do you say?"

"I say..yes!"

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since I've moved in with Cody. My mom found out the day after I moved in and tried to drag me out of the apartment. Until, Cody stepped in and told her off. After that I haven't heard from my mom. But, Stacy called me every hour on the hour.<p>

I was now laying in bed taking a nap, when I heard glass break. I got out of bed and walked into the living room. I saw Cody sitting on the couch, with his head in his hands very angry. I saw in front off him a broken glass table. It was completely shattered. And Cody's knuckles were bleeding. I was confused and scared.

"Cody, are you okay?"

"Leave me alone, Misty."Cody said through gritted teeth.

"Well, do you need me to get something for your hand?"

"I SAID GO!" Cody push me down to the ground, I fell and hit my back on the floor. It hurt really bad. I just layed there crying. Cody never put his hands on me before.

He sighed and got up off the couch. He picked me up off the floor, carried me to the bedroom and layed me down on the bed. He pulled the cover up on me. "Don't cry, Misty. I'm sorry, I'm just angry."

I just ignored him, and turned my back to him. Tears still falling from my eyes. I couldn't speak to him, I guess I'm just in shock. Maybe, I did make a mistake moving in with him.

"Come on, baby look at me"

I sigh and turned around. I looked at Cody, he looked a mess. He his hair was all wild, he haven't slept in three days because of the drugs, and his eyes the looked sad. I just wanted to hug him and kiss him, tell him everything is going to be okay. But, then I'll be lying nothing will be okay.

"Show me." I told him, turning around to look at him

"Show me you what?"

"How the drug feels."

"No! You don't want to get hooked on that stuff."

I stopped him by putting my finger on his lips. "I want to try it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Cody sighed. "Okay, don't say I didn't try to warn."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. It was suppose to be out yesterday, but I was so depressed about Edge's retirement, that I couldn't finish it. I miss him so much. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>It's been an hour since, I've taken the drugs. They finally kick in. I feel so floaty, like I can do anything I want. It make me feel like I'm on top of the world. It gives me this sudden rush. A great surge of energy, I like it. I was laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling.<p>

I was snapped of my trance by Cody shaking. "Cody stop it." I said fanning him away. I was completely out of it.

"Your not moving, I was getting worried."

"Cody does heroin always feel like this. I feel like I'm on a cloud."

"Yeah, you'll feel like that on your first try."

I look down at my arm and saw blood coming from the hole were the needle went. Cody saw and wiped the blood from arm with his finger. I watched him suck my blood off his finger.

"Don't you think thats weird?"

"No, now that means were connected as one." We laced our fingers together, I leaned in and kissed him.

"I like the sound of that."

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go on tour with me in a few months?"

I smiled, he never asked me to go on tour with him. "I would love to!"

Cody looked around the apartment. "So, who is going to clean up this broken table?"

"Your going to clean up, your the one broke it."

"But, you sort of live here, too."

"You know what, whatever let's just it clean up." I got up and helped Cody pick up the broken table pieces. After we finished cleaning up the table, I smiled I got a great idea.

"Lets go out and have some fun!"

"Why?"

"Because, I want to go out and it will fun!"

Cody sighed and finally gave in. "Anything, for you."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>It was the next day, in the afternoon and I was laying in bed with Cody. Cody and I was high from the drugs. Cody was laying next to me, sleeping. I was sitting here, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful. All of a sudden E! News, came on and Ryan Seacrest was talking about the celebrity gossip and siteings. I wasn't really paying attention, until I heard our names.<p>

Here is what was said:

_"Yesterday, paparazzi spotted today's most talked about couple, Cody Rhodes and Misty Cooper. The two were spotted having dinner at the french restuarant, Aux Lyonnais. It was reported that something was alittle bit off about the couple. They were seen tired and jittery, it was suspected the couple was feeling the effects of all night partying. It was also reported that the couple was throwing parties all last week, to celebrate there living together. For more details on that story go to our website, .com."_

I rolled my eyes, Ryan Seacrest is so annoying. I shooked Cody awake, he groaned and woke up.

"This better be good for you to wake me up out of my sleep."

"We were on the E! News, they paparazzi saw us being jittery and tired looking. But, they didn't suspect drugs. They suggest partying."

"And you woke me up, because?"

"Because, you idiot, they could of said something about us being high!" I yelled at him.

He didn't really care. "Can, I go back to sleep now?

I got up and walking out of the bedroom, with my arms crossed in angry. I can't believe he acts this way. It's like at times he has this thought that he doesn't need me. When, I know he does. Ugh, what am I thinking? Must be the drugs. I was just sitting on the window staring out the window, when Cody wrapped his arms around me. He bend his head down and kissed my neck.

"I'm sorry."

"You always say that, then you make me look stupid."

"I know I'm a jerk."

"I love you, Cody, but sometimes you act like I'm in the way of everything. Then, we end up yelling and screaming at eachother."

"I love you, too. But, sometimes you nag me to the point were, I just lose control of my temper. And sometimes I just get agitated, then you start to cry and then I start to feel bad."

"If you don't like making me cry then, why you do it?"

"I don't know, but look I promise to treat you better."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go back to bed." I grabbed Cody's hand and led him to the bedroom. Cody wrapped his arms around me and I smiled. I just love him so much.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's so short.

* * *

><p>"So what are the plans for today?" Cody asked me, cleaning the dishes from our breakfast.<p>

"Well, I have a photoshoot to do." I smiled at him.

He walked over towards me and grabbed my hips. "Oh, where does that leave me?"

"I don't know, baby. Don't you have to go rehearse with the band?"

"So, I can always ditch."

"But, that would be so naughty of you, Cody."

He leaned in and kissed me on my lips. "I thought you like it when, I'm naughty."

I giggled and pulled away from him, walking into the bedroom. Cody was following close behind. "What should I wear?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because, I know if I wear something revealing your jealous side will come out."

"I have to keep you from slipping through my fingers."

"Trust me, you won't lose me. I love you way too much."

"You mean it?"

"Duh, of course! I gave up everything to be with you, I won't do that for someone I didn't love."

Cody pouted slightly, " Can, I have kiss?"

"Sure." I leaned into him and kissed him.

"I love you, Misty."

"I love you, too. Now get out, I need to get ready and I don't need any funny business." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and pushed him out of the room. I needed to get ready and I didn't Cody distracting me.

* * *

><p>It was hours later after the photoshoot. Cody and I were laying down in the living room on the couch, when I started to feel funny. My stomach was turning and doing flip-flops. I didn't know what was going on, but I was getting worried. And Cody was obvisously saw my worry also.<p>

"Baby are you, okay?"

"No." Then, I ran into the bathroom and I puked. Until, I saw a red puddle of blood all over the floor. My stomach had a stabbing pain in it.

"CODY!" I screamed, while laying on the floor crying. Cody came running in the bathroom, shocked and scared. He asked what did I want him to do.

"Take me to the hospital." Cody picked me up and carried me to the car, telling everything is going to be fine.

* * *

><p>I was laying in the hospital bed, staring into space. I was scared, because I didn't know what was going on. Cody called my mom and told her what had happened. She came rushing into the room with Stacy in tow. Everyone in the room was staring at me, and I was getting nervous. The doctor finally walked into the room with a frown on his face.<p>

"I have some bad news for you Misty."

"What?"

"You've lost the baby."

"Baby? Wait, a minute what do you mean baby? Misty and I never even tried for a baby." Cody said in disbelief and shock.

"Misty. Oh, sweetie are you okay?" My mom asked me. I turned and looked at her.

"DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU, MOM!" After my little outburst everyone got quiet and looked at me in shock. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just need some time alone."

Everyone got up and left me. I was still in shock, I never knew I was pregnant. I feel stupid and ashamed. Is it my fault that I lost the baby? Was I the blame for all this happening? Did I kill my own child? That was all the questions running through my mind. But the number one question was why. Why does everything bad always happen to me?


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the new chapter. Sorry, it's so short I ran out of ideas. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since I've lost the baby, and I have been so depressed lately. I just can't deal with the fact I had a baby inside me and it died. I still think I'm to blame, but everyone tells me it's not my fault. But, I still feel bad. Especially for Cody, for the past month I've been giving him a very hard time. I yell at him over every little thing, and I belittle him every chance I get. Eventhough, I know he just tries to help me through grieving.<p>

I was laying in bed, like I've been for the past month, staring at the wall. I felt Cody put his hands on my waist, and freaked out.

"GET OFF OF ME, CODY!" Cody didn't even budge, he was use to me yelling by now.

"Just calm down, babe please." I sighed and turned to face him. Cody smiled and wiped my tears away with his thumb and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I'm so sorry. I never mean't to be mean to you or anything. It's just hard thinking about the baby."

"It's okay, I'm here for you. It's good to heard you talk about, instead watching you dope your self up with heroin to dull the pain."

"I can deal with the pain. It hurts way too much, I can't handle thinking it's all my fault."

"It not your fault. Things happen baby, you never even knew you were pregnant. You couldn't help what you never knew."

I smiled" Your right, Cody. Thank you."

"It's alright, I just hate seeing you all mopey."

"I hate being all mopey. It gets boring after awhile."

* * *

><p>It was a week later, and I was feeling better. I was getting back to my happy and fun self. Which means work, work, and more work. I've been featured in every magazine this week. I have been doing interviews with every well knew talk-shows. But with all that going on I still had time for Cody.<p>

"Baby get up, Stacy is going to be over here soon. We need to clean all this crap off the table." I said while looking down at the table that was litered with spoons and needles. Stacy was going to be over here pretty soon, and I didn't need to let her see all this crap. If she saw, she would tell mom everything.

"Alright in a minute."

"Come on, Cody you said that an hour ago."

Cody sighed in annoyance and got up. "Okay, I'll get up now then."

After Cody and I got finished with cleaning there was a knock on the door. I answered it and was attacked by Stacy with hugs.

"Hey, Misty." Stacy said hugging me.

"Stace, I can't breath."

Stacy let go of me. "Oh sorry. I just miss you so much. It is so quiet around the house. Where's Cody?"

"In the living room."

Stacy took off running into the living room, yelling, "CODY!" Stacy jumped Cody, who was sitting on the couch. Stacy had a tiny crush on Cody, eventhough he is six years older than her. Cody knows about, because I told him. He thinks it's very cute.

"Hey, Stace what's up." Cody through his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay, hate break up this happy reunion, but what are we going to do today?"

"How about we go shopping?"

"Stace that's the most important thing you've said all day."

"Well, how about you two go. I'll just be here."

"Are you sure Cody?"

"Yeah."

I walked over to Cody and gave him a kiss on the lips."Okay, let's go Stacy." With that me and Stacy walked out of the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, everyone. Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry it's so short. Please review!

* * *

><p>Stacy and I finally got back to the apartment. At the mall, we bought a lot stuff. But, I as I stepped into the apartment something didn't feel right. I noticed the Cody was nowhere in sight. At first I thought he was in the bedroom, but he wasn't there. I looked everywhere, my last resort was the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and screamed.<p>

"CODY!" He was laying there on the floor motionless. He looked so pale and lifeless. I opened his eye lids and saw that his eyes were completely rolled in the back of his head. I started to freakout.

I got up and ran to the phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My boyfriend isn't moving!"

"Ma'am calm down. What's the address?"

"3675 Jett Lane"

"Okay, the ambulance will be over in a few." As I hung up the phone, I ran into the bathroom to see Stacy sitting beside Cody.

"Did he move?"

"Misty, Cody isn't breathing."

"What? Stacy, this is no time to be joking!"

"I'm not joking, Misty!"

"No! No, no, Cody wake up!"

There was a knock on the door and Stacy got up and answered it. It was the paramedics. While they were working on Cody. I just couldn't help but cry, thinking what is going on. I try to think happy thoughts, but the negative keeps popping into mind.

* * *

><p>I was now sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Stacy called mom and she was there as well. I was crying on her shoulder. When, the doctor walked in, I hopped out of my seat.<p>

"Is he okay?"

"He had a defacult time breathing. But, it's back to normal."

"What was wrong with him?" My mom asked the doctor.

"It was a complication with heroin."

"Meaning?"

"He basically overdosed, but it was nothing serious."

My mom who was still in shock, started to yell at me."YOU TWO WERE DOING DRUGS!"

"Mom, calm down."

"CALM DOWN! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN?"

Right about now, I was getting sick of her. I really wanted to see Cody. "MOM, SHUT UP!"

And with that I walked off, to go see Cody. When, I saw him my heart broke. He still looked pale, but he looked better than he did laying on the bathroom floor.

"Hey, baby." I walked over towards him and kissed his didn't say anything, he just grabbed me and kissed me passionately. The look in Cody's eyes said he had something to tell me.

"Cody, what is wrong. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Will, I was out. I saw the light."

"What kind of light?"

"The light that has the future in it."

"What did you see?"

"I saw us married and had we had kids. The flash made me realize that I really want kids. And that I love you so much."

"Cody where are you going with all this?"

"I've been thinking about this for awhile now, but I'm just going to come and say it now. Misty, will you marry me?"


End file.
